Crusadra De'lune Kingdra
Name: Kingdra De'lune Crusadra Gender: Male Height: 6'4" Spieces/Race: Anthro Dragon/Wolf, Plantigrade-stance or Wolfo Drago Description: 6'4", has steel black scales and red fur, two large and very strong wings with a 12' span, wears only a pair of shorts made from a very tough, silk like material. His scales are rounded and tough, while his fur is of a soft and fine quality. He has one Silver and one Golden pupil, both of which are slitted. His face is generally canine like with many sharp and pointy teeth in his head. He is generally well built, looking fairly toned... despite it being more of a runner's build. Special Powers/Abilities: 1. Full Immortality Power: Can live forever, looking like he did when he was 20. Limitations: Can't retain his past memories, have children or cast any actual magic. Physical Power/Abilites: 1. Flight Power: Can fly for great distences in under little time, due to him flying how the crow flys (Straight from point A to point B, no stops.) Limitations: 300 lbs., no good winds and injuries. 2. Dragonic Immunities Power: Makes him immune to poisons, sickness, extreme cold and heat. Limitations: Specialty poisons, bio-logical weapons, -100 degrees F and +200 degrees F. 3. Swordsmenship Power: Before he achieved his mirculous immortality, he was one of the few greatest swordsmen of his time and was rarely ever truly defeated in competition and never lost in battle. Limitations: Requires a sword and atleast one arm. Inventory: 1. Oblivion and matching scabbard - A double-edged longsword thats entirly black in color and has a white gem in the pommel. Has many red runes running along the middle of the blade and is enchanted with greater than average durability, Forever Edge (Permently sharp), Feather Weight (Meaning is super light.) and Frozen Edge (The blade is enchanted with Cold and is activated once removed from its scabbard). This is the twin to Absolution. 2. Absolution and matching scabbard - A double-edged longsword thats entirly white in color and has a black gem in the pommel. Has many red runes running along the middle of the blade and is enchanted with greater than average durability, Forever Edge (Permently sharp), Feather Weight (Meaning is super light.) and Fire-Edge (The blade is enchanted with Fire and is activated once removed from its scabbard). This is the twin to Oblivion. 3. Orb of Rememberence - A small clear and solid glass orb that that is enchanted to hold any lost or perhaps forgotten memories of the weilder. Is enchanted with Rememberence and Hardened Shell. History: Born in southern Can'der, Kingdra was plainly a bastard child... born to a Dragon Warlord's daughter and a lowly traveling wolf bard. Kingdra had a generally tough life due to his orgins. While a small child he was abused by his grandfather and then subjugated to peasent work with the other 'orphaned' children. When he became a teen the abusing slowed to a halt as he showed he was tougher than some of the other men and began even out doing them with a sword or their own weapon. Once he became an adult, he slew his grandfather and obtained the rank of Warlord... which he gave to his mother, whom rewarded him with the swords he currently possesses. He then left the place behind, going to high wonder and adventure... about this time he was 20 and he accidently stumbled upon an acient spring... he dared to take a drink from the spring and then was pained. His whole body seared with a burning sensation that felt like he was cooking from the inside out... and then he went insane. For what seemed like an eternity, his rational conceince sealed itself into the depths of his mind... and once he found that it was safe, the damage had been done. He had went out and slaughtered his whole tribe... he was literally bathed in their blood. He then left taking with him an artifact that his mother held onto... from there he left and remained in an eternal gloom. His travels took him all over the world, into the ocean's depths and nearly into the skt as he treid to touch the stars... his memories slowly turned into black and white then started to fade... the Orb he carried held all of his memories... the good, the bad and the forgotten. Player Information: Crusadra is a generally silly fellow, growing up in southern America and survivin the ever seemingly increasing heat as he lives his fairly swampy life. General gamer, GM/DM and sometimes OP, does his best to assist the unfortunate and confused in these annoying, troubled times.